Shinobi entre Shinigamis v2
by naruto-lost-deathnote
Summary: Por pelear contra Kabuto en lugar de Tobi, Naruto terminó en otro mundo, con nuevos y viejos aliados y enemigos, ¿podrá volver a su mundo? ¿Qué clase de problemas podrá encontrarse en este nuevo mundo? (fic gen, no hay parejas)


Shinobi entre shinigamis

Desde el inicio, varias realidades existía dentro del universo, cada una diferente a las otras, en algunas las diferencias eran pequeñas una con otra, y en otras, las diferencias eran grandes.

En uno de estos mundos, existía el pueblo de Karakura. Que era un lugar extraño. ¿Por qué era tan extraño?, había tantas cosas que nunca podría hacerse una lista completa. Pero lo más importante, y la causa de todo lo demás, era su ubicación: estaba en un terreno extremadamente rico en _reiryoku_ o energía espiritual. Esto estimulaba las almas de los humanos que allí vivían, causando que empezaran a desarrollar su propio _reiryoku_. A su vez, las almas con un nivel elevado de esta energía atraían _hollows_, espíritus corrompidos de gente muerta que no pasaba a la sociedad de almas a tiempo y se alimentaban de otras almas para sobrevivir. En la sociedad de almas existían los espíritus normales y los _shinigami_, seres con increíble cantidad de _reiryoku_, que les permitía desarrollar habilidades más allá de lo humanamente posible. Estos seres protegían al resto de los _hollows_, que, para sobrevivir, terminaron escondiéndose en un mundo más pequeño dentro de esa realidad, _hueco mundo_ era el nombre de esa dimensión, existente entre el mundo humano y el de los _shinigami_.

Otro de los mundos era el de las naciones elementales. En sus inicios, existía un ser, un monstruo con diez colas, cuya presencia deformaba a la realidad misma. Dotando a los seres que en este mundo vivían de una energía llamada _chakra_. El monstruo, o el dios, si alguno deseara llamarlo de esa manera, odiaba a todo lo que vivía y se sumió en una campaña de exterminio de la vida en su tierra. Un hombre (que había descubierto como usar el _chakra_ para lo que podría denominarse únicamente como magia) se atrevió a enfrentar a la bestia. Este hombre fue llamado _rikudo sennin_, o "sabio de los seis caminos" por la gente de ese mundo, luego de haber derrotado a la bestia, sellándola en su propio cuerpo para que no pudiera hacer nada, convirtiéndose así en el primer _jinchuuriki_. El sabio se llenó de gloria eterna, y fue el ancestro de varios clanes, que se perpetuaron hasta los últimos días de ese mundo. En los últimos días de su vida, el sabio se dio cuenta de que con su muerte la bestia sería liberada y nadie podría pararla otra vez. Así que dividió la esencia de ese demonio en nueve criaturas, que pasarían a ser llamadas _bijuus_, o "bestias con colas" por los habitantes del mundo.

Luego de siglos de guerras entre los distintos descendientes del sabio y sus discípulos en _ninjutsu_, el arte de manipular _chakra_, se consolidaron las aldeas ninja, aldeas en las que los que usaban _chakra_, los "ninjas", se agrupaban.

Después de décadas, se había formado una organización, _Akatsuki_, con el objetivo de capturar a los _bijuu_. Y así lo hicieron, hasta que de los nueve seres, solo dos estaban "libres". No libres de verdad, ya que estaban dentro de _jinchuurikis_, porque las aldeas querían aprovechar sus poderes para la guerra. Pero sí libres de las garras de la organización. Las cinco aldeas más grandes se habían aliado y entraron en una guerra contra la organización para defender a los _bijuus_ restantes. _Akatsuki_, por su parte, formó una alianza con un ninja llamado Kabuto Yakushi, que había aprendido una técnica que le dejaba revivir a los muertos.

Eventualmente, Kabuto se terminó enfrentando en una batalla contra Naruto Uzumaki, el _jinchuuriki_ del _kyuubi_, la bestia de nueve colas, que tenía forma de zorro. Y para ganar, se vio obligado a invocar al hombre más fuerte del mundo (dejando aparte al _rikudo sennin_): Madara Uchiha que era la mente maestra detrás de _Akatsuki_. Madara no se dejaría controlar por Kabuto y terminó matándolo.

Varios ninjas fueron en ayuda de Naruto, que no podía contra el Uchiha. Eventualmente, con un truco de Kabuto, que sorprendentemente seguía vivo, y ayuda de otros ninjas, se abrió un portal a otro mundo. El mundo en el cual el pueblo de Karakura existía.

En Karakura, vivía un humano, hijo de un _shinigami_ que había perdido su poder. Irónicamente, el joven, llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, se había convertido en un _shinigami_ sustituto, es decir, un humano que obtenía poderes de _shinigami_. Ichigo había sido desafiado por Uryuu Ishida, quien decía ser el último _quincy_. Los _quincys_ eran un grupo de humanos que absorbían _reiryoku_ del medioambiente y lo usaban para destruir _hollows_. Los _quincys_ habían sido exterminados por los _shinigamis_ ya que la manera en la que destruían _hollows_ borraba las almas de estos (y de los que consumían) del ciclo de reencarnación. En ese desafío, Uryuu causó que cientos de _hollows_ aparecieran, y desafió al sustituto a ver quién podía matar más _hollows_. Pero lo que había usado para eso, junto con el poder subyacente en Karakura, fueron suficientes para atraer a un _menos_, que era un _hollow_ que canibalizaba a su propia especie, ya que las almas humanas no bastaban para satisfacer su hambre.

El método que el _hollow_ usó para entrar al mundo humano fue lo que permitió la conexión entre Karakura y el mundo ninja. Y por este portal entró también Naruto.

NA: Mierda, lo que pasa cuando uno está inspirado. Bueno, el próximo capítulo va a ser la acción en sí misma. Pero no va a haber escenas con cualquier otro personaje que haya entrado hasta que Naruto se los encuentre. Uno de los otros personajes de Naruto debería ser obvio. Pero va a haber 3 más aparte de Naruto y ese otro personaje. Traten de adivinar quienes.


End file.
